The solar energy industry is expanding at a rapid pace. Much of this expansion is the result of an increase in residential and commercial photovoltaic (PV) arrays that convert light into electrical power. Although PV arrays can be connected to a power utility grid, PV arrays output direct current (DC) power, and utility grids require the input of alternating current (AC) power because they provide AC power. As a result, a power inverter is typically used to convert the DC power supplied by the PV array into the AC power input required by the utility grid.
Typical Inverters use power electronics to convert DC power to AC power and provide a number of safety and user interface features. Conventional inverters are manufactured to be used with utility grids at specifically defined line voltages (such as 120 volt, 208 volt, 240 volt, 480 volt, and so on). Thus, distributors need to stock inverters for each line voltage in order to meet the needs of their customers. Furthermore, a customer may mistakenly order an inverter with an incompatible line voltage and therefore have to return it, which can be burdensome and costly to the distributor and/or the customer.